This invention relates to drum lifting mechanisms, and particularly to a multifunction drum lifter and drum wrench apparatus. The apparatus is particularly suited for 55-gallon and 30-gallon steel, fiber or plastic drums.
Storage drums or barrels are commonly used for storing and transporting various commodities in both liquid and dry form. Such drums are typically cylindrical in shape and made of steel, fiber, or plastic. These drums normally also have a lip around the circumference at each end extending radially beyond the barrel outer surface. This lip is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cchime.xe2x80x9d
Fifty-five- and 30-gallon capacities are most frequently used and when filled, these drums can be difficult for one person to move. Various devices have been developed to assist in grasping, lifting and moving or transporting drums. The devices range from tongs that grip the top or sides of the drums to clamps and cradles. Plastic drums, which are more fragile than their steel counterparts, have flexible side walls making it preferable that they be handled from the top, lest the side wall be damaged or punctured and the contents lost or damaged. Drums are routinely stored in an upright position; and, it is often advantageous to maintain this upright position during transport, particularly if the barrel is open at the top and spillage of the contents must be avoided.
One vertical drum lifting device is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,968 which is owned by the assignee of the present application. The device of this patent includes a pair of lifting arms that grip the drum under the chime. A locking arm locks the gripping arms in position preventing movement of the gripping surfaces away from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,241 to Kistner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,488 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,193 to Reynolds are three examples of three arm lifting devices that engage the drum under the chime.
Because the chime of the drum is relatively small, it is critical that the chime be positively engaged to prevent inadvertent release by the lifting apparatus. As can be appreciated, this could result in loss or damage to the drum contents or more significantly, could present a safety hazard, especially if the barrel is filled with a heavy or dangerous liquid or material.
Accordingly, a need exists for a drum lifting apparatus that is suitable for use with drums of steel as well as plastic or fiber material. There is a further need for an apparatus that is generally easy to use and that securely engages the drum chime to prevent the inadvertent release of the drum. A further need exists for a drum lifting apparatus that incorporates tools usable in manipulating the various plugs, caps, faucets and ring bolts commonly applied to the drum lid.
The present invention provides a drum lifter that includes a lifting saddle and a plurality of arm members. The lifting saddle has a base portion and a pair of upright elements defining a bore for a lift pin. Each arm member has a pivot pin at one end for connection to the lift saddle and an opposite working end that has at least one lift finger for engaging a drum chime. Preferably, the arm members are three in number and each arm has a pair of lift fingers for lifting different sized drums.
Further provided is a drum lifting apparatus having arm members that can be used as wrenches. In addition to the lift fingers, the arm members also have various wrench heads built into the working ends. The arm members, or wrenches, can be removed from the lifting saddle and used for manipulating the various plugs, caps, faucets and fittings, and ring bolts used on the drums. When the apparatus includes three wrenches for the arm members, each wrench has a plug head and an open end wrench head that is a different size from the other wrench heads giving the user an assortment of tools for the drums.
Accordingly, this invention provides an apparatus that securely grips the drums and that is distinctive by its simplicity of construction, combined with conveniently built in multifunction drum working tools.